


The Bed is Much Warmer

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You long for Tristan to join you in bed...
Relationships: Tristan | Archer/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	The Bed is Much Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ This is a commission for festive on Tumblr!
> 
> ★ I very much appreciate them, so I honestly hope this fic is adequate! And once again, thank you~ 💖
> 
> ☆ Also, I've never written for Tristan before, but I'm starting to like him so I may write so more for him later on...

No matter how you viewed it, Tristan was an extremely stubborn person; like most of the Knights of the Round Table you knew. He would stay up all night working to maintain the pristine state of his bow, tinkering with it now and again as well. You were well aware just how dedicated he was when it came to his weapon, which wasn’t the issue.

The _issue_ was the fact that he would leave you alone at night, forcing you to cuddle with his pillow and seek warmth in his absence. Even now, he was performing his nightly maintenance for his Failnaught.

Your husband sat hunched over a desk he had specifically designated for his bow’s inspections; the surface littered with various tools, scrolls, and pencils.

His cloak was folded neatly across the back of his chair, leaving him in a simple black button-up that had a few buttons undone, revealing the dark purple scar running down his chest. Tristan appeared to be a bit restless, taking a moment to lean back in his seat.

You watched him quietly from your shared bed, noticing the tension evident in his stiff posture. You could tell he was determined to finish whatever task he had set for himself tonight. It didn’t matter, you were cold and lonely; craving his touch and warmth.

Without making much of a sound, you rolled out of your bed and walked up behind your lover.

Tristan instantly leaned into your touch as you dug your hands into his shoulders, hoping to relieve some of the pressure.

"Tristan, please come back to bed with me? I'm so cold and lonely without you..." You whined his name, making sure to drag out the syllables as you pressed your chest against his back. Despite being seated, you were practically the same height.

Your lover sighed as he shifted further into your soothing massage, yet he still made no move to get up from his seat.

"Ah, apologies, my love. I seem to have lost track of time once again, haven’t I?" His voice was much softer during the nighttime, you noted. Not that you minded, of course... It was quite calming.

“Mhm… Will you come back to bed with me then?” With words coated in liquid honey, you continued pressing yourself against him, hands still in motion as well.

Tristan chuckled lightly, tilting his head a little to the side to fix you with a rare, albeit calm gaze.

“Why, of course. I would be a terrible husband if I left my wife without warmth and longing for my touch, would I not?” Now, his voice had taken on a lower, more suggestive tone and it was unsurprisingly turning you on; so much so that you could feel the wetness beginning to stain the crotch of your panties already.

"Mm, so come with me then, Tristan.” He placed his hand in yours and allowed you to pull him to his feet (even though he did most of the work, of course).

He towered over you once he was at his full height, and it was nothing but a turn on for you as you threw your arms around him. Tristan took this as a signal to lift you up, which he accomplished effortlessly. It was a good thing you were dressed merely in a thin t-shirt and panties, otherwise, you would have had to spend too much time undressing.

Tristan took you over to the bed, laying you down as he began shedding his clothing. You watched wordlessly as he stripped down to nothing, before climbing in bed next to you. Your arms returned to his neck, wrapping securely around it as your husband lifted one of your legs up and slicked your panties to the side.

“No foreplay, hmm?” You teased, although you were sure that based on how wet you were, foreplay was not needed this time around.

"It is not necessary, my love. Look, you’ve already begun dripping onto our sheets... A shame, we will have to wash them again, hm?" His teasing made you pout until your expression twisted into something more lewd, eliciting a chuckle from Tristan.

 _”Hnnn…_ It’s y-your fault, you know.” The hand that wasn’t holding your leg up trailed shamelessly up your t-shirt, where his fingers immediately started pinching and abusing one of your nipples.

“Hoh, is it? Hmm, darling… I believe your body is merely preparing itself. After all, I do plan to give you many beautiful children.” Your eyes squeezed shut at his words that were spoken so bluntly yet passionately. Whines of his name spilled from your lips as his pace gradually increased until your bed started rocking slightly.

"T-Tristan, fuck, _aah~!”_ Tristan watched you intently as you clung onto him as best you could with him practically plowing into you now, moving his hips in a way that ensured you would be feeling him for days.

He merely hummed in response, grip tightening slightly when your pussy clenched around him. Tristan was never extremely vocal during sex, mostly because he would rather hear you than himself. Each time, you never failed to impress him with the lovely songs of pleasure that seemingly rolled off of your tongue whenever his cock was stretching you out.

You always wore the loveliest expressions as well, eyes either half-lidded and glazed over or shut completely with your pretty lips parted to make way for those sounds he loved so much. Tristan knew that you were _dangerous..._ He could get lost in your body for hours on end, yet the rational part of his mind made sure to keep him in line to avoid hurting you permanently.

There was only so much you could take before you broke, right? Even now, he had the urge to absolutely _wreck you_ but decided against it. Even still, you looked so happy with his cock inside of you and that was all he cared about in the moment.

“Tristan.. I’m _mmh,_ I’m close…” God, it felt so good, so, _so good…_

"Yes… Let go, my dear. Let go for me." Breathlessly, Tristan whispered elated praises and words of encouragement into your hair before his voice caught in his throat, and his hips jerked.

A noise mixed between a moan and a scream erupted from your throat, unable to contain it as you came on your husband’s cock. It was as if your entire body was out of your control as you trembled, panting against Tristan’s chest. In your post-coital haze, you realized that he had indeed spilled his cum inside you. The warmth--

Tristan muttered your name mindlessly, cock twitching within your walls as he continued to fill you up to the point where you felt almost _too_ full. Despite the fact that you had both been together for as long as you could remember, that didn’t stop the redness from spreading across your cheeks.

Embarrassed, you continued hiding your face in his chest, which was now rumbling with soft laughter.

“Are you really flustered, my dear wife?” You raised your head to stare up at him and immediately regretted it as you became even more flushed after seeing the satisfied smirk on his face; golden eyes squinted, yet full of mirth.

“N-no, I’m not… I was just surprised is all.” He smiled, fingers brushing your hair back out of your eyes.

“That is a relief because we must go again.” You bristled at his words, yet your husband held you steady as you began to squirm a bit.

“Wait, w-what do you mean?” His breath ghosting the shell of your ear caused you to yelp, which in turn made him chuckle.

“I promised you many children that are as lovely as you, did I not?”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
